Not to Fall in Love
by JadelynWoods
Summary: Jade West has experienced her first heartbreak and promised to herself that she will never fall in love again, Because love destroys people, Because love destroyed her, will she ever regret her decision? even after she meets Beck Oliver?
1. The First Heartbreak

**Hi guys, I know it has been a while, I'm sorry school has kept me busy, and I fell in love, and I'm all inspired, anyway, this is my new story it will be bade again because favorite otp, anyway if anyone of you may be wondering if I'm going to keep my "Secretly in Love" fic, yes I will, in fact I have written half of a chapter, but I forgot abroad my Mac Book charger, and I save it there, so you will have to wait until I get a charger, anyway thanks for following my stories babies, I love you all, I hope you like this new fic I'm writing.**

I fell in love with him when I was 15 years old, I know it might sound strange but I always knew he was going to be my first and my last, I'm getting married tomorrow, and I really do hope to have a happily ever after, I know he makes me the happiest girl ever, and that feeling called "love" I just can't describe it, whenever I feel sad, I just have to think about him, and I will smile shyly. His name Is Daniel Woods, and I'm going to be Jadelyn Woods, I have already written my vows, and I know that he has the same feelings for me, I can see it in his eyes, he really loves me, I cannot even sleep, the excitement is beyond normal, I still can remember the first time we both lose our virginity, his words, were so honest,

"I will never hurt you, I promise , you are and will always be the love of my life."

Did he really mean it?

I wake up with dark circles around my eyes, I mean I didn't sleep well, I'm way too excited, today is the day, I'm giving my entire life to the man I am completely in love with, I tried to surprise him really early in the morning by walking into his room, I tried knocking but the door is half open, I see her, my best friend since I had 3 years old, Samantha Jensen next to my fiancé, both naked, I just can't stand it now, he looks deeply into my eyes and runs to me, I slap him hard across the face, he starts crying, I have never seen him cry,

"You promised me, you will never hurt me." And I just run out of the house, get in the car and drive far away, the feeling is completely indescribable, how do I describe my heart broken in a million tiny pieces, I feel that darkness has just filled my heart, I feel that nothing even matters anymore, my life is destroyed. And now I'm actually scared of "falling in love" , that's bullshit. BULLSHIT. Love is here to destroy people.

There was no dress,

There was no ring,

There was no wedding,

I spent the entire day crying and I kick him out, how do I move on? HOW AM I GOING TO MOVE ON? He was supposed to be the love of my life, how am I going to forgive this? It's not going to happen, I spent 6 years of my life with him, and I have never felt so stupid! How in hell could people be so mean? Cheating on your wife with her best friend. I will never forgive any of them, they're all dead for me anyway, mom decided to let me go, I'm moving out to New York, so I can start this "new life". I'm still not over him, I'm scared of loving someone, people will hurt me.

I found a small apartment in New York, I start taking my things out of the tons of boxes I have, until this guy came to me, he started knocking on my door, I look at him right into his dark brown eyes, he's hot.

"For god's sake, NO! don't fall, It's a trick." I tell to myself.

"Er…. Hi? I'm Beck, I am your neighbor's brother, My brother wanted me to give you this.." He's kind of shy, he's extremely handsome and oh my god, he has such a good body, why is he so nervous anyway? I stare at the present, it's chocolate cake, that says "Welcome" with blue frosting, seems good.

"That's great, thanks, just put it over that box." I glare at him, he smiles.

"Sure, I actually think you're really pretty.."

"How old are you? 9? That's not a great way to flirt with me." He blushes.

"Oh crap, maybe we can go for coffee?"

"I'm kind of busy, and I'm not interested, I'm sorry but thanks for the cake anyway." He seems kind of mad.

"Sure." He leaves and I hear him kicking the wall. I stifle a laugh , that was mean, but I'm just scared ,I promised myself not to fall in love.

After a week I managed to tidy all the entire apartment, I put on some comfy clothes and put my black hair in a pony tail, I love to exercise in the morning, I run a few miles, and I stopped at this café, called "Monet" , I sit and wait after I already ordered, while hearing "Bubbly" by Colbie Caillat on my IPod, I start singing with my headphones on, with the volume up, after the waitress came with my pancakes and a mocha frappuccino , A guy sits in my same table, oh god, it's him! My neighbor's brother, I don't even know his name,

"Well Hello beautiful," he steals a bite of my pancakes, "I'm Beck by the way…"

"I meant it, I don't want a relationship, Beck." He shrugs,

"I wasn't going to ask you out,"

"Well I wasn't going to go out with you anyway, AND STOP EATING MY PANCAKES!"

"Hey, chill It was just lame to hear you sing, all by yourself a Colbie's song" I smile and blush.

"You're not even soo pretty, you just look hot, when you're all sweaty, " He adds, I frown at him.

"Oh, you're an asshole, everyone is."

"So there's a story!" he says,

"What. What do you mean?"

"Obviously there's a story , why don't you wanna date me, Someone has broken your heart, and you're just afraid of falling in love again," How does he know?

"It's not that you moron, you're just not handsome," He laughs,

"mmmhm, I will figure it out sooner or later," I smile at his suspicious look, he's really cute,

"Wanna come over to my place and catch up? I mean, we can watch a sappy movie, so I'm going to have to cuddle with you while you're sad just because you don't have a perfect love story like the main characters." I stare at him with wide eyes.

"Fuck you," I get up to leave,

"Okay I just came to you, because I forgot my wallet and you will have to do anything when life gives you free pancakes, " He takes a sip at my mocha, I roll my eyes at him.

"What about a proper date, deal?" He stares deeply into my eyes,

"I don't know, I barely know you, you could be a psychopath," He smiles at me,

"You could be a control freak! But I'm taking the risk because you are pretty, what's your name anyway?" He smiles at me, and I couldn't resist.

"Fine, I will go out with you ,I'm Jade. you will regret to go out on a date with me, and I am sure that the "Whats your name" question had to be the first," He thrust his fist into the air, just as John Bender does in my favorite movie, "The Breakfast Club" while I hear the song the café's playing on the speakers is "Don't you, forget about me" I smile at him,

just don't forget, Jade West

Do not fall in love,

**Okay so I'm done with my first chapter, review if I shall continue or not, love you all , laters baby.**


	2. Stories Revealed

**Hello babies, I got a review lmao so I decided I will update as soon as possible, I have a lot of time, so let's go with it.**

It was Friday night and I decided to catch up some reading, since I'm staying home, I continue my reading while I hear my Pearphone ringing, I try to look for it, under my sheets till I find it, I answer.

"Hello?" I yawn.

"Hey there sleepy head, You totally forgot about our date,right? I will be there in 15´"

"How did you get my number? Stalker."

"You were going to avoid me,"

"I totally forgot about it, I swear, just let me shower and get ready,"

"Do not get your panties in a twist, Jade" I gasp through the phone,

"asshole,"

I hang up and quickly get into the shower, washing my hair quickly with shampoo and conditioner and applying soap all over my body, I walk out off of the shower and run to my room, I put on matching purple underwear, I have got the bad habit of doing everything in my underclothes, I start applying black make-up around my eyes, I have always loved black make-up because it make my eyes look brighter. I check through my closet, what should I wear? I put on a blue dress, with a sparkly cleavage on it, it's perfect. I hear the door, I run to open the door, but stop, he needs to suffer a little bit, I smirk, He knocks for the third time and hear my phone, make him wait, he calls again and I pick up in the fourth ring,

"Hello?"

"I have been standing out of your door for 10 minutes, Open up . I know what you're doing, trying not to be so desperate." HOW DOES HE DO IT? FOR GOD'S SAKE. Act casual Jade,

"Nope, I was applying make-up , shut the hell up, asshole."

"Sure thing, Mrs. Desperate, now open up before I get mad, and believe me I am mad already." I roll my eyes through the phone knowing that he won't notice,

"I know you rolled your eyes at me!" for god's sake, he's scary, I open up and he's looking so good, I bite my lip, he's dressed in a fancy suit, where are we even going? Oh crap I forgot my bag, I run inside and look for my black bag, putting some make-up, my wallet and my phone.

"You've got a nice place," He says smiling at me,

"Sure, where are you even taking me?"

"There's this place called "Maestro's" , the food is really good you'll love it," He smiles, and tries to hold my hand, I make a quick move with my bag to avoid his touching,

"well, I'm getting tired of you avoiding my nice actions." He sighs, we both get in his car, a blue Volvo ,and he snaps.

"You've got no idea how I was before I know you, I was the bad guy,I'm trying to change and you are not helping, Jade." I stare at him wide eyed, and stay quiet, I don't want to tell my pathetic story, after a few minutes he finally says,

"I'm sorry, it's kind of difficult, I can't read you, " I stay quiet, he grabs my head by my chin and kisses me slowly, it was so unexpected, I move aside, I couldn't get the words out of my mouth, he stares at me and keeps driving, looking hurt, I wipe the tear before it ruins my make-up.

"I pretend to be rude for a reason since high school, I get hurt so easily, people have always thought the opposite, that I'm the girl that has no feelings, that everyone can hurt me as much as they want to, and that I'll be fine, well it's not, and I'm scared of falling in love, because I have never been hurt so much, you have got no idea, and that's why you can't read me, because I am not the girl you think I am, and if you want to know just promise you won't fall in love with me." I finally speak up, he stays speechless.

"I can't promise you anything," he smiles, and I snap.

"Well I won't fall in love with a guy like you and I don't want to break your heart." He laughs,

"You really do think you're the only one that has ever got hurt, right?"

We arrive at the place and I wait for him to open my door, he opens it and holds my hand for me to get out, I smile, he kisses my cheek, and we both finally sit, outside the restaurant, underneath the blue-purple sky.

"So, tell me your story" He speaks up, while he receives both menus,

"I have always been afraid of getting hurt, so I pretende-"

"No, sorry your real story, you've lost weight, you moved out and tried to create a new beginning, there must be a why." I roll my eyes while he stares patiently at me,

"I have been in love, just one time, with the guy I thought it was going to be my forever, my life, and we both were going to get married, Beck he was my first kiss, my first time, my first love, my first everything, I was 15 years old when I really experienced what love was, but he didn't love me, he maybe did, but I found him having sex with my best friend the day of the wedding, now you have got no idea, how hurtful it was. You can't compare your story with mine, you don't know me, or at least try to shut your mouth before you know the whole story." He stays quiet.

"I used to be the bad guy as I already told you so I'm not in the victim's place, I'm in the aggressor's place, but one time there was a girl I fell in love with, turned out she was friend's with one of the girls I hurted so, she destroyed everything I had, she really did, I have never believed in love at first sight, because come on, you can't fall in love with their personality by just looking at them, but I felt a good vibe while I met you, something in common. I'm not scared of falling in love because I deserved that heartbreak to finally notice, the kind of guy I was, and I know that I have changed, so I don't have to be scared of anything. I know you won't hurt me," He kisses me softly and I kiss back surprisingly, I am not falling in love with him, but if I am, will he ever hurt me as Daniel did?

We finally order and wait till our plates come,

"Will you ever fall in love again?" He asks me, with eyes full of hope

"I don't know, I guess so,"

"I'm not going to hurt you, I can guarantee you that."

"Fuck promises?" he smiles knowing that I'm referring to the promise of "never fall in love"

"Fuck promises." He smiles as we both finish our food, we arrive home quickly, I know what he wants to do, it's obvious, sex. I don't think I'm prepared for this, I have only had sex with one gu- Fuck it, If I want to move on I will have to stop thinking about him. I open the door of my apartment and walk inside, holding his hand, this is not good, I'm scar-

He interrupts my thoughts by kissing me softly, I kiss back, He start taking his suit off, oh crap…

**Hey guys! I'm done with this chapter, you will have to wait and see what happens after this ;) Thanks for reading! Review, or not, your choice.**

**Laters,baby.**


	3. Taking the Risk

**Hey guys! I'm back yay, well anyway I'm going to update this asap, I'm writing this with a friend of mine (the blowjob queen) anyway lots of people have told me that they shouldn't have sex this quick, except for her. Anyway I always had in my mind, that they were going to watch a movie or just cuddle, because I know is way too fast, enjoy!**

He start to take off his clothes, I stand there speechless. What should I do? all these thoughts come through my mind like bullets. I let out a sigh, he looks right into my eyes, like he is trying to read my mind.

"You haven't moved on..." he says taking a step back, I stand there, not letting my mouth move.

"I'm not going to hurt you Jade, but I think actions are better than words" he says the last word smiling, and I know that this moment of awkwardness is over.

"Come on, it's our first date, we are not going to get laid. I just want to watch some movies, besides, you have a small dick" I say while smiling.

"Oh you haven't seen the half of it" he mutters with a cocky smile on his face. He chooses a horror movie, so I can cuddle with him when I'm scared, what he doesn't know is that I'm Jade West, and that I'm in love with horror movies, he picks up "Saw" while I start stripping and putting on my comfy pajamas,

"Turn around." I say,

"Wh-what? oh come on don't be childish." I glare at him and he turns, laying on my bed, waiting for me ,wearing boxers and an undershirt, he already put the blu-ray on my tv, I lay on my bed, I start laughing at the horrible deaths, they're just way too funny, he looks at me strangely, yawns raising his arm and sneakily puts it around me, I move aside and watch him, he looks at me with a goofy smile,

"What?" He says between laughs, "I'm just trying to stretch." I glare at him

"Mhhhm yeah sure," he blushes as soon as possible,

The movie ends and suddenly I feel my stomach groan, he looks at me and giggles.

"Are you hungry?" he asks.

"No." I lie, he gets up and leaves the room, I stay in bed wondering where he was going, after five minutes of waiting and hearing various sounds coming from the kitchen I get up and go to check what he's doing. When I find him, all I can think about is the mess he is doing. I see flour all around my floor, and other ingredients that I might not be able to identify.

"What are you supposed to be doing?!" I yell at him.

"Well you were hungry so I figured we could eat some pancakes, anyway we ate a few hours ago, how could you possibly be so hungry?"

"I love food, fuck off." I take the maple syrup out of my refrigerator, Beck looks at me suspiciously

"What?" I smile at him,

"Maple Syrup?" he laughs

"You got a problem with that?

"No, of course not, I'm Canadian!" I glare at him, I can barely stand Canadians,

"Get out." I say ,mad at him.

"Are you serious?" He laughs and then stops realizing she's serious.

"Yes."

"Come on baby, what have I done?" He puts his arms around my waist, and kisses my jaw, until he gets to my lips. He kisses my lips softly and I push him,

"No….." He pouts,

"Fine." He starts grabbing his clothes,

"N-no, Don't leave…" He smiles and turns.

"Why should I stay?" He asks hopeful,

"Because you are ruining everything and I need you." He glares at me,

"No time for jokes, Jade."

"I wish I was joking, just stay here, with me, for the night." He smiles,

"Fine, but let's clean this mess first," mmmhm…I clean the flour all over the floor and the counter, and start washing the dishes he got all dirty, applying lots of soap,

"Here let me help you with that," He stands beside and puts his arms around me, I start washing the dishes, full of foam, oh crap, way too many soap. He does something with the faucet and the water splashes all over me, he starts laughing, I cough the water that got inside of my mouth.

"You're an asshole," He keeps laughing, kisses me, pulling me closer, and carries me to the counter, I wrap my legs around his waist and kiss him all over again, I can feel my nipples harden because I'm cold, he starts to lose control and I stop him,

"Don't." He smiles,

"Whenever you're ready baby", I roll my eyes at him.

"You'll have to wait then." I feel him holding my legs and suddenly he carries me, from his shoulder and takes me to the bathroom inside of my room,

"HEY PUT ME DOWN!"

"No you're dirty. You need a shower" He puts me carefully inside of the bathtub and opens the faucet, we both get completely wet,

"FUCK!" He laughs, and I glare at him.

"GET OUT." He laughs and then stops, realizing I am mad.

"GET THE FUCK OUT. I'M DONE" I'm mad, I'm red in anger. He pouts and grabs his clothes, walking out of my apartment, I slam the door on his face, and walk to my bed.

The next day I wake up with a headache, what the fuck happened yesterday? I can barely remember kicking him out, did we even have sex? Oh no. I suddenly tidy up my room and put up some comfy clothes to go out and exercise, while I'm done doing my hair up in a pony tail, and fix my iPod, I walk out of the house and bump into flowers, with a card , where the words :

"I'm sorry, I had the best night with you " are written on it, he stands in front of me,

"I really am sorry," I roll my eyes, even if I don't remember what he did, and smile at the flowers.

"I have never regretted something, you learn from your mistakes, but I really want to make it up to you, I really like you, and I was being an asshole ." I stare deep into his eyes, full of hope and sorry.

"Fine," I let the word out of my mouth, but was it convincing? He pecks my lips and smiles,

"I push him aside, sure I forgive you but it's not going to be that easy." He nods, accepting the challenge of making me fall in love with him.

Will I really fall for him?

**So I'm done with this chapter, IT TOOK ME HOURS, AND I MEAN IT , HOURS, but I'm done with it, thanks it's not my best, **

**laters, baby**


	4. Memories are back

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a month, I forgot, I really did, kill me already, I'm out of ideas, guys, help.**

It's a lazy Saturday, It's 7pm and I have nothing better to do, suddenly I hear my door bell.

"Who is it?" I say smiling, obviously knowing it's Beck.

"Open up and do not act surprised, I brought Chinese" I smirk, and open up he walks inside and gives me a kiss on my cheek, making me blush.

"Wait, I will have to take a shower first, I won't take long."

"Promise?"

"No, Beck. You are not romantic, for god's sake, you should stop watching chick flicks." He smiles, and grabs me by the waist.

"Don't you dare, remember, just friends." He rolls his eyes, and I smile at my evilness.

I walk into my bathroom, taking my clothes off slowly and climbing inside the bathtub, while I hear my phone outside,

"Crap, can you get that,please?" Suddenly I can't hear anything,

"You should concentrate in your shower, lady." I roll my eyes and smile, wondering who is it.

**Beck's Point of View...**

I hear Jade's phone, it's an unknown number, should I answer?

"Crap, can you get that please?" I hear Jade's voice a little harsh and loud.

"You should concentrate in your shower, lady." And I know for sure she's smiling.

"Hello?" I say and suddenly hear a man's voice.

"Is this Jade's number?"

"er- yeah, She's in the shower right now, do you want me t-"

"Are you her boyfriend?" His voice is hurt and harsh, I smile.

"Soon to be, who are you anyway?" He suddenly hangs up, weird… Ugh I can't wait for her to come out, she has got something, I've got no idea of what it is, but it makes me want to be a better person. I see Jade coming out of the bathroom with a towel around her body and trying to dry her hair with the other one.

"Who was it Beck?"

A guy, that asked me if I was your boyfriend…." Her face went pale in a second,

"What is it Jade?" She seems worried as fuck.

"No, It can't be" fuck, maybe it was her ex fiancé. I'm going to kick the hell out of him if I see him.

"Jade, I'm here to protect you, he's not going to hurt you, I'm not letting that asshole get 5 miles close to you, you got me?" She is completely lost, I grab her harshly and shake her. I start to see her eyes red and teary, I hold her close, making her feel safe.

"I will never let anyone hurt you, Jade." She sobs into my shirt. I carry her to her room,

"Come on baby, put on those hot jammies and we will cuddle," I let her change and walk out of the room, I have never seen Jade that way, the perfect word to describe her , is "devastated". She opens the door and runs into my arms,

"Shhh, I'm here, Jade you need to calm down please."

"Stay for the night." She says looking up at me, I nod, and hold her close,

"let's eat and cuddle till you fall asleep." She smiles and nods, by the time we finished our food , we were both cuddling on her bed, I can feel her soft skin, and feel her heavy breathing, knowing for sure she's in a deep sleep, I can spend hours just looking at her asleep, seems so peaceful, so beautiful, I am in love with this girl, she drives me crazy, I kiss her forehead and fall asleep.

**Jade's Point of View...**

I wake up by the door bell, I couldn't help it and smile, while I feel Beck's embrace around my entire body, I stand up quickly, and walk to the door,

"Who is it?" I open the door and stay paralyzed when I see Daniel, the reason why I had to start over again, the reason why I cried hours and felt dead, the reason why my heart broke into tiny pieces. I do not know how to describe my feeling or thoughts right now, anger rises through me, and sadness fights with it, My eyes start to burn.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I could barely get the words out of my mouth. He holds me close and tries to kiss me, I try to fight back and slap him hard around the face.

"what the hell do you think you are doing?"

"we can try again, maybe we can manage to find our love again." My eyes start to burn harder, but I don't want to cry in front of this asshole, I feel Beck's warm hands, pulling me aside, and I see him throw a punch to Daniel's face. Beck grabs Daniel by the shirt and starts to punch him, his nose bleeding and his face swollen. He tries to punch Beck but fails, Beck is abusive, the look that was on his face, that's not him, that's not the guy I know, Beck kicks him out of my apartment and runs to hug me.

"Such an asshole, you're mine." He says. I stare at him in anger.

"You're a Monster!" His smile fades, and I turn , walking to my room and feeling his hands holding me back.

"No, no , no Jade, that's not the Beck you know, that's the Beck I used to be, I was just mad."

I start crying, It really is difficult to explain, how do I get the words out of my mouth, I do not like Beck, he's a really good friend, but I don't want to be with him, nothing more than friends , I love him, but I'm scared if it does not work out, I'm going to lose our friendship, Anger is the one that gets the words out of my mouth.

"get out."

He opens his mouth to argue but no words were said, he leaves, I stand with my arms crossed feeling like shit, I grab the nearest thing and throw it around the house.

**Beck's Point of View...**

"get out." I screwed it up, I shouldn't have reacted that way, but I couldn't help it, the old Beck struggles to come back, and I don't want that, I want Jade, and if I have to be a better person to get her I will, I'm trying to get those words out, but suddenly I realize, I can't change who I am, I am a monster, and that's not fair to Jade, I think the best I can do is to get out of her life, as much as it hurts. I walk outside of her apartment , forever regretting my decision but knowing that it's the best for her. Although I will be that guy again, the guy that brought girls every night, the guy that got into fights almost everyday. The guy I hate.

**I know you all guys hate me, I will try to update asap (today, I won't sleep) review if you liked the chapter, and what you think it's going to happen, so many cliffhangers to come,**

**Xoxo**

**Laters, Baby.**


	5. Did anyone say, Make up sex?

**I'm updating this as soon as posible **** enjoy!**

What have I done? And Why does it hurt so badly? Every part of my body aches, I fell asleep even though I'm awake, I need him, he was the only one that was there for me, when no one was, I'm such an idiot, anyway, i need to distract myself, or maybe I should go to his place and apologise to him, I don't know what to do. It has been a week.

Am I in love with this guy?

Oh love, the deadliest of all deadly things, It kills you both, when you have it and when you don't. That's why I promised myself, NOT TO FALL IN LOVE.

Maybe I did fall in love with that guy, that's why it hurts so badly.

I walk to his apartment which is 2 blocks away, I knock on the door but I notice it's half open, I open it, and I see Beck lying on his couch with two other girls half naked, and a pack of condoms on the floor, my world falls apart, he notices me,

"shit" he mutters under his breath, I'm disgusted, I want to puke and cry. I walk straight home, almost running. He is not chasing me, he does not care about me, I finally arrive and recognise his blue volvo, shit he's faster than I am. I walk quickly upstairs and notice him standing in front of my door,

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was doing, I was depressed, and I thought I lost you." I sigh at his words and shake my head,

"You slept with two girls, that's not the Beck I know, the Beck I know it's not an asshole at all." he speaks up again.

" I knew the second I met you that there was something about you I needed, turns out it wasn't something about you at all, It was just you." He holds me close

"And I know that you changed me, and you are good for me, together we can make the impossible, and that I am in love with you." I stay paralized,

"You left me" I cry out in a sob.

"I finally understood what love meant, love meant that you care for another person's happiness more than your own, no matter how painful the choices you face might be. That's why I left, I didn't want you to be with me, because I'm not a good guy, and you deserve someone better." He pulls me even closer and kisses my lips softly, the anger running through my blood, disappears and I find myself kissing back. I open the front door of my apartment and lay on my couch, still kissing him, slowly, it becomes a make out session and I feel him giving small kisses on my neck, i can feel him smiling.

"shit, i need you." He smiles,

"why did i leave you? You are the missing piece in my life." He moans and kisses my lips softly, I couldn't help and giggle, I'm ticklish ugh. He smiles,

"What was that, huh?"

"Don't you dare, Beck."He starts tickling me, i start screaming and breathing heavily, Oh my goodness I HATE tickles.

"STO-STOP!" I say, getting mad, he stops scared of me. I slap his face hard.

"I deserve that" He smiles and holds his cheek.

"You are an asshole." I say mad.

"Oh god, you are on your period."

"NO I AM NOT!" he starts laughing when I frown and pout, he stops laughing and tries giving me soft pecks on my lips,

"NO" he stops doing it, scared of me.

"You are such an idiot," I roll my eyes and smile,

We are both lying on my couch,

"I'm bored" I speak up and he starts kissing my neck slowly, I have a feeling of desire, it aches between my legs, I can feel his member up my belly, he lays me on top and I start taking my top off, he shakes his head, and stops with the kissing.

"As much as I want this, I can't do this Jade, Not here and not now…" I am confused,

"what?"

"You're way too special to fuck you on the couch, this is not right," I sit up, blushing.

"Okay." He shakes his head,

"You don't understand Jade, it's just that you are special to me. Don't be mad, please."

"Whatever." I roll my eyes, he kisses me softly and I turn my head.

"No, You tempt me first and then stop, that's not fair, I should be the one doing that to you!" He laughs,

"Fine, let's do this but first," He carries me bridal style to my bathroom and smiles, He starts taking my clothes off slowly, I kiss his cheek,trying to cover my body, he strips too,

"Don't be ashamed of yourself Jade, you're perfect to me."

We both get into the shower, I turn, making him face my back and he starts kissing my neck slowly, caressing my back, I feel his arms around my waist and feel his member facing my back, oh my god, but he does not go inside,

"I'm scared, I don't wanna hurt you." I sigh,

"You won't." He stops the water and goes outside, to my bed, he carries me and lays me slowly, he gets inside of the sheets and lays on top, He spread my legs slowly, I can't describe this feeling.I feel him penetrating me once and I moan loudly, this is heaven, he kisses my lips,

"Are you okay?" He speaks up,

"Say it." I frown at him and he smiles,

"Jadelyn West, I love you" he thrusts again, I scream and smile, suddenly forgetting about everything else. I moan loudly at his touch, I love him, It is impossible , not to fall in love, that's not human. He penetrates me again and I feel all of my muscles hard, Owww, I feel tears out of my eyes, he stops quickly.

"Does it hurt?" He stops, seems worried.

"No."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because I'm scared you will hurt me like Daniel."

"I will never do that to you, stop worrying Jade, I promise." I feel him penetrating me again, and my screams start turning into pleasuring moans. He holds me close when we're done, which felt like an eternity,

"I love you, Jade." I smile. I try walking to the kitchen, but couldn't, my muscles hurt like hell, I couldn't walk.

"I'm hungry, Beck" I pout, he kisses me softly on the lips.

"What do you want?"

"Pizza .stay the night." He smiles,

"I will think about it.." I frown, and he kisses me, he orders quickly and while we wait for it he's on the living room waiting for me to get out, I walk out, wearing blue lingerie, he stares at me wide eyed, I try to walk and being all sexy but it's difficult because my thighs hurt like hell. He laughs,

"You're walking so oddly," He raises his eyebrow.

"Shut up." I frown and he laughs when I arrive at the couch I start tempting him, he glares at me.

" You wanna play this game, huh? " He kisses my lips softly.

**I'm done with this chapter, enjoy **

**Laters, baby.**


	6. Margaritas and Bars

**Hey guys, so I'm updating this because I have nothing to do, enjoy enjoy **

He smiles and carries me to the bed, he starts kissing my thighs, slowly going up, then my stomach, chest and neck, he ends up biting the place on my shoulders that turns me on , i couldn't help and let out a moan,

"be nice." I smile and he keeps kissing up my jaw and ending on my lips, biting my bottom lip, that feel of desire is back. He lays on top of me, holding his weight shakingly, is he nervous? I smile and feel him back inside of me, I put my legs around him, and start feeling pleasure at his moves inside of me, he stops and lets out a sigh, when i feel all of me coming around of him, for the first time. I blush embarassed, I feel my heart almost getting out of my chest, he smiles and moans slowly and a bit loudly. I couldn't help it and bite him,right where he bit me before, he lets out a last pleasuring moan.

I wake up by the light of my window, suddenly remembering last night and smiling, I try to stand and look for my clothes, it's a bit embarrasing , while i feel his warm embrace around me not letting me go, he starts kissing my neck, and I couldn't help it and stare at the bruise on his shoulder, he sinks his face on my hair,

"I love it when you're all sweaty cause of me."

"That's the most disgusting thing, someone has ever said to me." He laughs and kisses my lips. I pout without even noticing. I feel his warm hands around me, both of his hands resting on my tummy,

"You're so gorgeous.." I feel his hands running through the naked skin of my thighs, I blush, then I feel his hands up my stomach and cupping my breasts,

"Perfect." He puts my hair aside and kisses my neck softly, knowing that I'm ticklish, he starts sucking, it does not hurt, though it feels soft and pleasuring.

"Mine." He speaks up and puts me on top, grabbing my behind and slowly penetrating me once, he took me by surprise, I let out a moan, half gasp.

"Oh my god." He stops, pulls himself out of me and kisses me,

"What do you want for breakfast?" He smirks, standing and putting his boxers on,

"Pancakes." I smile and put his shirt and my panties, he carries with no difficulty and sits me on the kitchen counter, while he starts cooking I keep playing with his abs, and a giggle escapes my mouth because of the bruise I left.

"What's so funny?" He frowns, raising his hand to touch the bruise on his shoulder , he makes a gasp.

"Ow, what do I have there?" I stay quiet , scared that he might get angry, he sees his reflection on the microwave and glares at me, I couldn't help but let out a giggle,

"Mine." I say and he laughs,

"So funny huh, you should look at the ones I left in your breasts." I gasp scared and peek up through the huge shirt,

"Just kidding, they are in your neck." I frown at him, and he kisses me.

"My brother is having a party tonight, wanna come?" He smirks at me.

"Can I use my slutty mini skirt?" I say jokingly and my smile fades while I saw his frown,

"No." Woah, he's jelly, I smirk.

It was 9pm and we haven't got ready yet, I take a quick shower while he's already changing, I look at myself in the mirror and smile at the hickey on my neck, what an asshole. I walk out and see no one, while I bend down to pick up a sexy lingerie for tonight, I feel someone's warm embrace around me, and kissing my neck, I giggle,

"Stop!" He stops and kisses me on the lips.

"Hurry up baby, I do not know why girls take so long." I roll my eyes,

"wait for me outside!" he pouts and I glare at him, he gives up and walks outside, closing the door behind him. I put on my underclothes and a purple dress with a giant cleavage, and covers just below my behind. I do a soft make up and curl my brown hair, I walk outside fixing my high heels.

"Oh my god," His face, he's almost drooling.

"You're not going like that, please change." I roll my eyes.

"Oh come on!" His face is red in anger,

"Fine, but if someone touches you i will kill him." I stare at him scared,

We arrive at the bar, he's holding me by the waist, i greet his brother and he takes me to dance . He turns me and holds me close, moving my hips to the rhythm of the music, like his. He kisses my neck, and I giggle at his touch, he holds my hand, his hand is warm, unlike mine who has always been cold as ice, he frowns at my coldness and kisses my hand, he takes me to the bar and orders for himself a beer, he raises his eyebrow as in "what do you want?"

"a Margarita" He frowns dissaprovingly ,

"That has too much alcohol in it." I glare at him and the bartender give us our drinks, I take my margarita quickly, it burns down my throat, shit. I feel dizzy,but not drunk, though. He holds me steady.

"enough for you." I smirk,After we dance for like 20 minutes I go and sit on the bar, when a guy smiles at me and offers me a drink.

"You want a drink, sweetheart?" I frown at him disgustingly,

"No." He comes closer, oh no.

"Here take a beer," I drink up my fourth margarita and deny his beer.

"NO." I see Beck grabbing him by the shirt and punch him.

"She said no, you pussy." He keeps punching him, I glare at him, containing my tears, and trying to escape, while a lot of people keep pushing me to a small stage, I feel a spank, crap I need to get out of here, but I feel my head heavy, and suddenly I can't feel my legs, I wanna cry and my throat is burning, STOP THIS.

"Take that hot dress of yours off!" I hear a guy and I feel hands everywhere, I feel someone carrying me in his shoulder, but it's not Beck, I see Beck punching a guy beside me,

"Put me down!" I kick him, not knowing who he is.

"calm down Jade, I'm just trying to help my brother, I will take you to my car,okay?" I sigh in relief knowing it's Logan, Beck's older brother, my eyes feel heavy and-

I wake up in Beck's arms in the elevator of my apartment Thank god!, I'm feeling so dizzy, I'm not going to drink alcohol anymore, for my entire life. He seems mad, I fucked everything up, I'm fucked up. While he leaves me on the door to open it, I run to the bathroom throwing up all of the food I had on my stomach, crying, Why am I crying?!

I have never been drunk, for god's sake, this is awful. I feel his warm hands holding my hair up, I turn to him and he's pissed at me. I feel him carrying me to my bed and undressing me, I feel him putting me into bed and wrapping me on the sheets.

I wake up and there's no one, what the hell happened yesterday, I feel sad and this headache won't stop, owww, I try caling Beck 16 times but he's not answering, he must be pissed at me, I'm so irresponsible!

**Done with this, thank you **** tomorrow I will be 14 years old , oh my goodness.**

**Later, Baby.**


End file.
